Teenage Urges
by amessofdreams
Summary: Karofsky and Azimio set out to get Kurt to stop trying to seduce straight guys by dressing sexy, but their plans backfire as they reveal a little too much and Kurt is feeling impish.   Rated M for mild sexual content. Kurt/Azimio/Karofsky


"I hate that Hummel kid, man. Always flaunting his gay-fairy-princess attitude around." Azimio sipped from his tall soda cup and eyed Kurt on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Dave mumbled. "Like he's trying to convert us or something." Dave picked up his hotdog and took a big bite, chewing it slowly and glancing over at Kurt where he sat clucking and laughing and blabbing with that black girl he always hung out with.

"Right?" Azimio smacked Dave's shoulder. "Does it seem like it's getting worse though?"

"What do you mean?" Dave glanced sideways at Az.

Az shrugged and made a face that was somewhere between casual and uncomfortable. "Just... like he keeps dressing sexier and sexier. Like he's pulling out all the stops to try and get us to go gay."

Dave thought about that, and the thought was kind of relieving. He'd been more and more drawn to Kurt lately but he'd blamed it on himself. He'd always liked boys in the wrong way and just fought it down. So if he was getting the hots for Hummel he'd assumed it was because he was losing his grip. In fact, he'd been thinking right up until Az's suggestion. "Maybe," Dave said. "Dude, you think he's sexy?" Dave laughed and prepared to brutally tease Azimio, but Az shoved him.

"Dude. We're bros. I'm just being honest with you. If you can't be honest with your bros then who the fuck are you gonna be honest with? Don't give me shit over it. And come on, you've totally noticed it too, haven't you?"

Dave laughed again. "Okay, sure. Yeah." He felt a lot better admitting it now that Az was admitting it first.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson," Azimio said thoughtfully.

Dave frowned. "What kind of lesson? Dude, I don't want to get expelled again."

"Nothin' too bad... just corner him somewhere alone. Tell him to back the fuck off."

"He'll just yell at us and shit," Dave muttered. "Like he did back when he was wearing lady clothes."

"So we shut him up." Az shrugged. "All I know is, I'm tired of him goin' around in those leather strappy outfits and those chains and all the bright colors. It makes me uncomfortable, man."

"Me too..."

#

Kurt sighed and looked out the window. _I am infinitely superior to all these Neanderthals_, he thought as he daydreamed through yet another boringly easy French lesson.

"Pst," somebody hissed. "Hey, Hummel."

Kurt sighed louder, recognizing the whispered voice as that of Azimio Adams, one of the dumbass football players always hounding him about being gay. _I'm just gonna ignore it. Maybe I should ask Dad for an advance on my allowance – those absolutely perfect skinny jeans at Charlotte Rousse are gonna sell out before I even get a chance to_ ... A crumpled up ball of paper hit Kurt in the back of the head and he turned sharply, eyes narrow in a vicious glare.

"After class," Azimio hissed. "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah right," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and turning back toward the front of the class.

"Dammit, Hummel."

Kurt smirked, happy to piss Azimio off, and fiddled with his pen. He heard fierce scribbling noises behind him and rolled his eyes, wondering what idiotic thing the jock was doing.

"Okay, that's it for today. You can head out early to lunch."

Students started filing out. Kurt bent to pick up his bag and Azimio hurried past him, dropping a piece of paper on his desk as he went. Kurt sighed again and sat up, glancing over the paper.

"You're gonna meet me in the detention hall in five minutes. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Believe me, I WILL find you."

Kurt's heart started to pound. _No. No, no, no. I'm not going. No way_. He grabbed the paper and slung his bag over his shoulder, sauntering out into the hallway, trying to act normal. He folded the slip up and stuffed it in his bag – evidence in case he needed it later. _They can probably identify the handwriting, right?_

Kurt walked in the opposite direction of the detention hall, humming Defying Gravity and trying to smile. _Maybe I should find Finn_.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around bringing him face to face with Azimio. Kurt tried to wrench away and yelled, "hey! This is McQueen!" It was actually a McQueen knock off, but Adams didn't know that.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't give a shit. Are you coming or not?"

"Of course not!" Kurt cried.

"Look, I just want to talk to you," Azimio said. His voice was soft and he didn't look angry. Kurt narrowed his gaze.

"I'm not going into the empty detention hall with you," Kurt spat out finally. "If you really need to talk, fine, but not there."

Azimio frowned. "Okay, the theater then? You like it there, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"Okay, lets go."

One hand on Kurt's shoulder, Azimio started to steer him down the hall. Kurt glanced suspiciously at Azimio's hand and then stepped out of his grasp and said, "you don't touch designer." But Azimio didn't seem to care, he was distracted by his phone – texting somebody. Kurt sighed and kept walking. _Maybe this won't end in utter disaster. Maybe he found out about Karofsky's secret and needs somebody to talk to_. Kurt thought about getting out his own phone and texting Mercedes to meet them there so he wouldn't be alone with the big oaf, but if it was about Karofsky, he didn't really want anyone to overhear it, so he did nothing.

They entered through the backstage door and Azimio looked around suspiciously. "Dressing rooms?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and led the way into the boy's dressing room. He set his bag down in a chair and stuffed one hand in his pocket, curled around his phone, ready to make a break for it and call for help if he had to. "Talk."

"Hang on," Azimio said, glancing around. "Hang on, I wanna make sure nobody's around to overhear us." He walked back out into the backstage area and Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but I don't have all day." Kurt waited. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and touched his hair here and there, making sure he looked like utter perfection. "I'm waiting!" He called out.

Then suddenly, the reflection filled with not one, but two lettermen jackets as Azimio walked back in with Karofsky in tow. Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to watch as Karosky closed the door behind himself.

"Hey, you ddidn't say anything about him being here," Kurt said. "I'm not interested in being alone in a room with the two of you." He started toward the door but Azimio grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're gonna listen to what we have to say, pretty-boy."

Kurt tried to pull away. "You said it was just going to be talk. Not manhandling. Let go of me." Kurt yanked his arm free and glared at Azimio.

"We're tired of you flaunting your whole gay fashion-ista act in front of us, okay?" Azmio yelled in Kurt's face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a step back out of the bigger boy's space. Deeply regretting that he'd agreed to this. "God, this again? You're a broken record."

"Yes, this again. Until you stop dressing like that. This." Azimio glared at him.

Kurt turned to look at Karofsky who just stood there looking dark and brooding.

"Now, listen to me, gay-boy," Azimio said, stepping closer to Kurt. "You want to be a fag? Be a fag. Whatever. But stop trying to seduce all the straight guys with all your tight ass pants and girly shirts."

Kurt laughed out loud. "What?"

"You heard me. Stop being all sexy all the time. We're teenage boys and we can't help it if you're really fucking distracting."

Kurt laughed again and Azimio smacked him across the face, but not hard.

"Stop laughing."

Kurt stared Azimio in the face, full of fury. "Don't you dare hit me."

"I don't want to hit you but I want you to listen when I'm talking at you," Azimio said.

"So, what? I'm pretty and it's making you question your sexuality?" Kurt hissed. "Not my problem."

"But we're gonna make it your problem, because until you stop it's gonna be a problem for us."

Kurt laughed bitterly again and walked off to the other side of the room, leaning on the make-up counter. He couldn't believe this was happening. _First Karofsky's gay and now Azimio too? Why don't they just fuck each other and get it over with?_

"Look. We're not gay. But everybody's got... urges. Right dude?" Azimio hit Karofsky in the arm. "Back me up here."

"Yeah," Karofsky mumbled. "Stop dressing pretty."

Kurt hung his head forward. He wanted to laugh again – laugh long and hard – but he didn't want to get hit again. At least they weren't beating him up or shoving him in a trashcan. Actually they were keeping a surprising distance. Maybe they did just want to talk but didn't know how. Suddenly a thought – a crazy thought – came into his head. He stared at the filthy tile floor for a moment, running over and over it and then stood and turned back to them, all confidence and cool.

"There's another way to deal with this," he said, eyeing them.

"Like what?" Azimio spat out. He looked like he was realizing he wasn't going to get Kurt to back down and the expression on his face was dangerous.

Kurt stared right back at him, keeping his outsides stony while his insides questioned and fought. _This is a very bad idea_. "You've got weird sexual feelings for me?"

Azimio looked down at the ground then, like a shamed puppy.

Kurt smirked. "Confront them."

"What?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt let his eyes run over to Karofsky's face. He looked terrified and excited at the same time.

"Like you said," Kurt murmured, "you're not gay, you just have urges."

"Yeah," Azimio said, looking up again.

"So... confront them. Get them out of your systems." Kurt's heart pounded like a bass drum. It had been months since he'd fooled around with anyone – months since he and Blaine called it quits. He, like Azimio and Karofsky, was a teenage boy with urges. "You hauled me all the way into a secluded place to do this. Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it."

Azimio glanced sideways at Karofsky. He looked so guilty it was funny and Kurt had to bite back another laugh.

"Dude, I don't know," Karofsky muttered.

Azimio looked back at Kurt. "What are you suggesting exactly?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not a slut. I'm not just gonna put out for you, but... there's nothing wrong with a little... non-commital make-out from time to time."

"What are you talking about, not a slut? Look at the way you dress!" Karofsky blurted.

"Hah!" Kurt huffed. "How dare you! I'm a virgin."

"Oh, yeah right, like your pretty-boy boyfriend didn't get in those tight-ass pants."

"Dude, whatever, who cares. I don't _want_ to fuck you," Azimio said, glaring at Kurt. "I never said I did. Just... yeah. I could go for that. What you're saying."

"What?" Karofsky stared dumbfounded at Azimio.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll help." Azimio leaned in closer to Dave. "I've been so distracted by this shit lately I haven't even been able to get it with any girls. I just want it to go away man. I don't care how."

"But!" Karofsky looked back to Kurt.

Kurt just watched the whole thing with a puzzled smile. It was better than Showtime. Sexually confused jocks. It should be a TV show. Kurt stepped backward and sat on the edge of the make-up counter.

"No way," Karofsky said.

"Come on, man. I don't want to be the only one." Azimio pleaded. "Look. Just this once. Then we'll forget about it and never tell anyone. Bros, right?"

They stared at each other for what felt like a long time and then Azimio held out his hand. Karofsky took it, biting his lower lip and nodding.

"Okay." Azimio nodded and pulled Karofsky in for a bro-hug.

Kurt watched bemused. He wondered, bitterly, why nothing like this had ever happened with Puck and Finn. That would've been wonderful. At least they weren't total idiots. _But then... Azimio is pretty hot. And I already know Karofsky's a decent kisser_...

The two jocks turned to Kurt and then started advancing. Kurt's eyes widened. It wasn't exactly a surprise after all that had been said, but now that it was actually about to happen he found himself in shock. But he didn't say anything. Didn't mock them. Afraid that he might jinx it.

It suddenly hit him how big they were. How powerful they were. And it was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Azimio led the charge, closing in on Kurt. Suddenly his big hands were on Kurt's knees, spreading them, and Blaine had never been that forward that early in the game.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Azimio slid between his knees and leaned in and pressed a hot, open-mouth kiss to Kurt's lips, forcing them open with his tongue. Kurt made a little, muffled, undignified sound, but then Azimio's tongue was inside his mouth, running over his lips and tongue and teeth, exploring him. Kurt felt his eyes cross and quickly closed his lids to cover how turned on he was.

Azimios hands curled over his hips and pulled him closer pushing their hips together. Azimio was _hard_. Kurt moaned loudly, and grabbed at Azimio's t-shirt. He kissed Azimio back, tongue teasing his lips.

A heated moment passed and Azimio pulled away, breathless. He swallowed and stared at Kurt and Kurt stared back at him, then he stepped back and pushed Karofsky forward. "Your turn, bro," he mumbled.

Karofsky looked incredibly nervous. Kurt wasn't so sure about kissing him – not with all their history – but his cock was stiffening and his lips were wet and he wanted contact. He waited, desperate but unwilling to show it.

Karofsky licked his pink lips and looked down, slowly stepping in between Kurt's still spread legs.

"Dude, just do it," Azimio muttered. "It's good. He's good. Just do it."

Karofsky lifted his eyes and looked into Kurt's. He looked heartbroken somehow. His eyes seemed to be begging something but his lips spoke not a word. Kurt stared. Finally, Kurt moved in just a little and stopped, waiting for Karofsky to close the final gap.

Biting his lip for just a second, Karofsky leaned in and kissed. It was a gentle kiss – chaste. His lips were mostly closed and his tongue didn't dart out. He whimpered just a little, and Kurt felt sad suddenly – sad that he'd rejected Karofsky the first time around. He licked Karofsky's lips and tasted sweat, and the gesture seemed to have a stronger effect on Karofsky than expected. His hips thrust suddenly forward and connected with Kurt's. And he was hard too. Kurt opened his mouth and licked at Karfosky's lips over and over again, suddenly needing more, suddenly wanting to invite Karofsky in.

Kurt's legs curled around Karofsky's and held him close while they kissed. Slowly, Karofsky's mouth opened and his tongue ventured out to taste Kurt's lips delicately. Kurt moaned softly.

Suddenly, Karfofsky wrenched away and Kurt opened his eyes to see that it was Azimio's doing.

"My turn, dude, you're hogging him." Azimio pushed Karofsky to the side and forced himself back between Kurt's legs, kissing him immediately and again entering his mouth with his tongue. Kurt huffed a little, annoyed at having Karofsky torn away, but then Azimio's hands were on his ass, squeezing.

Kurt moaned and pushed his chest up against Azimio's, feeling his firm pecs. Azimio started grinding against him and Kurt felt his insides twist in arousal. His legs wrapped around Azimio's butt and he rubbed up and down against him, feeling like a total slut and not even caring. It's not like anyone would ever find out. It's not like either jock was ever going to confess to this. He reached out in the direction he thought Karofsky was standing and made a grabby motion.

Karofsky stepped forward until Kurt's hand closed on the fabric of his polo shirt. Kurt tugged him closer until he was right up along side Azimio, and then he broke away from Azimio's lips and muttered, "feel better?" giving Azimio a grinning leer before leaning over and kissing Karofsky hard on the mouth.

"Fuck, this is hot," Azimio muttered.

Kurt pushed Azimio away, untangling his legs and stood. He pulled them both toward him, still kissing Karofsky, putting himself in the middle of a jock sandwich with Azimio against his back. Kurt slid his hands up under Karofsky's polo feeling warm muscle under them until he got to Karofsky's nipples and started stroking them. He thrust his hips backward pushing his ass against Azimio's tent-pole.

They both pressed forward into him, grinding against him, until he was squeezed tight. Kurt broke the kiss to breathe and gasp and grinned at Karofsky's exasperated look before turning around between them and kissing Azimio. _I could get used to this kind of attention_. He wanted to talk dirty – to mock them, call them sluts – but he just kept kissing. He felt Karofsky's hard cock rubbing against his ass and it felt amazing. It felt like victory.

"My turn," Karofsky growled, pulling Kurt backward and turning him between them, kissing him forcefully and pushing him back against Azimio. Karofsky's cock rubbed up and down against Kurt's and Kurt moaned shamelessly.

Karofsky's tongue ran over and over Kurt's and then his hands were on Kurt's hips, lifting him. Kurt whimpered and wrapped his arms around Karofsky's neck just to keep a grip on something. Karofsky forced Kurt's legs apart and wrapped them around himself, then reached behind Kurt and pulled Azimio closer so that Kurt was snug between them again. Azimio put his hands on Kurt's sides, gripping him, and started kissing Kurt's neck – licking, nuzzling, sucking. _I'm gonna have a hickey_, Kurt thought but he didn't care.

Both jocks were humping him roughly now, all pretence abandoned. He heard them grunting and he wanted to grunt too. He was so close to coming in his jeans. He had to break away from Karofsky's lips just to breathe as he rode up and down against Karofsky's body. A whimper and a cry escaped his lips and then he was coming, and still the two bigger boys humped him like animals.

His head spun and his body felt warm and rough and wonderful. He heard Karofsky's grunts getting louder more rhythmic and guessed that he was close.

"Come," Kurt whispered and Karofsky yelped suddenly and stilled. Azimio pulled Kurt harder against him and kept humping at his ass until Kurt whispered again, "come."

Azimio let out one quiet grunt and then his movements stilled and he panted next to Kurt's ear.

They stayed like that – Kurt stayed clinging to Karofsky's body – until Kurt's legs started to ache and he had to get down. For a moment they stood quietly, looking at their shoes, Kurt included. He felt awkward and shy and nervous, but he had to brush it off – had to rise above it to get the fuck out of that room on top of the situation. He brushed his hair back out of his eyes and walked over to his bag, regaining his nonchalance.

"So," he said, trying to sound haughty and casual, "get it out of your systems?"

"Yeah," Azimio said, putting on his own façade and standing up a little taller.

Kurt watched them in the mirror for a moment – watched Karofsky roll his shoulders and nod his head.

"Good," Kurt said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you around." He gave them both smiles, all business, and sauntered out of the dressing room, smirking to himself, wondering what their conversation would be like. He walked out into the hall and found the nearest bathroom, hurrying into a stall to clean himself up enough to be comfortable until he could go home.

_I just did that_, he thought. And yeah. He did. And yeah. It felt awesome.


End file.
